Bloody Honesty: The Sephiroth Story
by Sara Slytherin
Summary: Not many people know about him, just all the horrible things he did do.. Everyone was human once, why couldn't Sephiroth be just a human too? SephirothOC Violence, adult content, and swearing! ActionTradegdy
1. Chapter 1

Destined Meeting

Author: Sara Snape

Genere: Romance/Tragedy

Warning: Maturity Rating in Future Chapters!!

Visionary from FFVII, I have been very questioning over the posting of this fic. I know there are a lot of Sephiroth fans out there, this is just an idea I have had on my mind for a while. I apologize about inaccuracies in any of Sephiroth's life because I have not played the game, but have done more then enough research to where I felt comfortable in playing this out. This is a story about Sephiroth's life and explains the odd relationship between Selphia and himself. In this chapter you get to see a small glimpse into my interpretation of Sephiroth's life. I can see it not all being glitz and glamour, a confused 10 year old finds himself bored and ends up hearing rumors of a 7 year old girl... The whole process of boy meets girl... Yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sephiroth, I do own Selphia. If I owned the rights to FFVII, Zack would still be around! And Cloud wouldn't have Chocobo hair.. .

Chapter 1 Paths Crossed

_Deep within the confines of the ShinRa corporate building, deep below the many floors of office space and sunlight, there was a section marked off by security doors and alarms. Only those working under such a high security clearance could gain access. But what lay behind those doors was like the gates of hell themselves. Once you passed through the red tape and cameras, you are greeted by several long tubes, body tubes filled with swirling green liquid, if you stop and take a glance into them you could possible make out the form of a grotesque monster that was once as human as everyone else. _

_As you usher along this crazed hallway leading you into the belly of what seems like an insane asylum, groans and cries meet your ears. Off to your left is a doorway blocked off in iron and rivets, curiosity prods your mind as you want to enter that door, but something stops you... Then you turn down the other hallway. There are no walls, only large glass panels where those 'residents' that are unfortunate enough to have survived the grueling pain and agony those people must of gone through in the tubes. Most are in the corners shivering, their white long gowns covered in their own body secretions, they look as timid and as frightened as young child who have been stripped of their parents. _

_Pain fills your heart, as if you wish to reach out to those tortured souls and tell them that it will be all right, though in the pit of your stomach you know better. Your shoulder is brushed up against and you jerk a bit, just a scientist dragging along a young child by the hand, probably to be tested. You start to think about your own children back at home... and wonder if they'll ever end up like these here. But then you assure yourself that it would never happen to them. _

_Eventually you come across a room covered in white, and are greeted by your co-workers as if it's another day at the job. For you it is. Playing god with the best minds in the world. You smile a bit, seeing a fresh young fifteen year old on the table, stripped of her clothing and strapped on the table. People would call you perverted, or careless, for thinking that life was just something you could mess around with, but as you told yourself before it's another day at your job... _

It was cold and it was dark, still hazy from the heavy dose of tranquilizers and other items poured into the body. The moans coming from other cells echoed over the concrete cinder blocks; like the mold smell that hung in the air. It was throat clenching and eye watering, though it was better then being strapped to an iron metal table. A single bulb provided all the light for the cell, and even that could not hold out for much longer. It would flicker occasionally, giving off the dark orange glow of death.

Sitting in the corner of the cell was a form. Small. Shivering. Sniffling. Weak and malnourished. A long mane of mangled filthy brown hair that hung over the body as a ragged, torn, oversized nightshirt provided the only cover this child had. Her feet were bare, with cuts and bruises from running wild through the streets and forest. She wished to be free, but could barely move. Her body was aching all over and her stomach growled for food, since it had been three days since she ate. Luckily there was a broken water pipe that allowed her to drink.

It had only been a week since she had been captured and placed in this 'detention' facility. A week of hell. At first, the men who approached both her and the two other children who foraged in garbage seemed trustworthy enough. They had promised them roads paved with sweets and clean water. However, the minute the three children stepped foot into this place, it was only white walls, exam tables and needles that met them. The friendly faces that had promised them a blessing only brought them to a place of horrors. That night, one of the children mysteriously 'died.' The young girl knew what had happened to the boy; he had been turned into a monster by something that one of the doctors did. And as for the other... She only had a chance to scream out to him before the two were separated.

The young girl shivered, then sneezed. It was cold, and it smelled terrible. The moans of other 'inmates' kept her awake at night. During the day she was dragged out, strapped to a table and violated with medical equipment beyond torture. They even went so far as to remove her identity, her name, and gave her a number. Days spent in pain, marks all over her body from the careless medical treatment from the doctors. Many different things had been put into her body through this week, she could admit she felt stronger then she did before, but the doctors were never done with her... Never.

She reached up to touch where her long brown hair used to grow; it was now all small stubble. She had loved her hair so much, it was her pride and joy, but now her priorities had all changed. Her pride was the fact she was still alive. From what she could hear from other 'inmates,' you were lucky to live and not die here. And what that meant, she would never know. For now, all she could do was wait patiently and make comfort on the cold concrete floor and try to get some sleep. She stared at the iron cell door in front of her and sighed.

The heavy cell door creaked a bit and bright blue eyes met the opening door. She sat up and tilted her head just so, so she could see if anyone was there. To her rising heart, it was only the food trap. She blinked, there was no tray. She carefully got up out of her corner and crawled over to the trap and bent down. And she met a pair of green-blue eyes, nearly the same as hers. She questioned this as either a trick or a source of help. But from what she could tell the face was young, but slightly older then her, was he an 'inmate' too?

"Hello.." came the soft voice of the boy.

"Hi.." The girl replied. She was slow to respond because nobody really talked to her unless it was a command. There was another moment of silence before the eyes disappeared.

"Back away from the door," came the boy's voice again. Of course the young girl was confused, but she did as she was told. The door banged, something struck against it, and a cuss escaped the boy's mouth. "I can't break the door down like I did with my cell.."

"Why?" The girl was way beyond confused, she barely knew this boy, if he even was a boy, and she didn't understand why he was doing this. She could hear him talking to himself again. She blinked a couple more times, getting to her feet. Was this supposed to be a test? Were the doctors releasing crazy people to kill off test subjects that didn't matter?

"I can't open your door.." The boy growled in frustration.

"Why do you want to get in here so badly? I don't even know who you are.." She was obviously scared, but put her hands up anyway. The boy leaned against the door with a slight sigh. A hand ran through his hair. "I am bored. I wish to know who you are. That's all.." He scrunched down, turning around and looked into the food trap and he smiled a bit.

The young girl smiled back hesitantly. "Shouldn't you be asleep? Aren't you afraid the doctors will catch you?"

"Nah..." The boy shrugged off her fears like they were nothing more then a small fly. "They would never harm me..." But as the two were talking, adult voices came down the hallway. The young boy cursed, but gave enough time to wink and disappeared.

Meetings like this quickly became a common place thing. It always happened after everyone was asleep or had left, and it was always the same way. The young girl had begun to think it was just her imagination and that the boy was a figment of her imagination, until one day..

A bang hit the door, and the slight sounds of cheering could be heard coming from the other prisoners. There was a couple of screaming voices, but were quickly silenced by the sounds of bodies hitting the wall. The young girl got to her feet, preparing herself for the worst. She was scared, but now knew all she could do was depend on herself if she wanted to survive here.

Another bang hit the door and it swung open. The lock had been broken off the door. Standing at the entrance was a boy in white clothing, white shirt, white pants and white sandals. The boy had somewhat long silvery white hair and green-blue eyes. His mouth was in a small smile of triumph. He stepped into the cell and looked about a bit. His brow furrowed a bit as he glanced to the girl. "What is your name.."

She was taken aback, a little. "Twelve.." She glanced down to her bare feet, embarrassed.

"Don't you have a real name..?" A sigh escaped the boy, girls were stupid, but he was bored and wanted someone to talk to. "Like... Laura... Or something..?" The white haired boy pushed a few shaggy bangs from his face, watching the girl's movements.

She looked up, eyes brightened. Nobody had ever asked for her name, so she had thought he meant her identification number. "My name is Selphia," she said, proud that someone had actually asked her for her name. The adults never really didn't care just as long as she did what she was told to do without fuss. "And yours..?" She smiled at him as she stood up, but then knelt down, remembering she wasn't in the best of shape.

The boy thought for a moment, the brow slowly unfurling. "..My name is Sephiroth.. Or so the doctor says.." Once again their eyes met. Selphia looked away, thinking that boys were disgusting, and he was no different.

Sephiroth leaned against the doorway, crossing his arms over his chest. "You know you're very dirty, don't they bathe you?"

Sephia's eyes widened in shock and she looked ashamed for only a second before glaring at him. "Oh... Shut up! I've been stuck in here for a week! I don't need you lecturing me!"

Her face scrunched up, trying to look threatening, which made Sephiroth chuckle a little. "Well, since the door is broken, and I am bored... Want to go do something?"

She growled at him a bit. "The last person I trusted brought me here. I ended up like this!... And I don-" Selphia stopped mid sentence, to see Sephiroth's hand, tightly, around her wrist. A tug brought her walking, him at lead.

She pulled back a bit and that made him tug her a little harder. She wanted to scream for help, fearing he was dragging her off to be tested on some more. But something about the boy made her be silent. And from behind she had a better chance to study him. He was tall, somewhat taller for a boy his age, his hair was well kept and he himself was well bathed and fed. She wondered what was he doing in a place like this.

Sephiroth could feel her tension and released his grip a bit. 'She's still very scared.. She wasn't kidding when she said she wasn't here long.' He thought to himself stealing a glance behind of her. In a way, he felt sorry for her.

The two stepped out from the dark and dreary hallway to one of the labs. Selphia started to shake. Sephiroth turned his head a bit to glance back at her. "No one is here, it is late at night and most have gone home, now stop it." Selphia tried to tell herself there was nobody here, and hopefully, if anyone was out, this boy would not take off on her. She nodded a couple of times, but inside she wished they were somewhere else. The white walls shined, it was a bright eggshell white, the floors were done in white tile, polished to perfection. The examination tables were covered in a white cloth. Instruments, mostly metallic silver, were neatly lined up and locked down for the night, ready for tomorrow's torture.

It was through this maze of tables and equipment they went, to another room, which happened to be a break room for the staff. It was small, but the couch and understuffed secondhand chairs looked comfortable enough compared to the concrete floors Selphia had to sleep on. She ran over to the couch, climbed on and stretched out.

Sephiroth blinked. "You act as if you've never seen crappy furniture in your life." He too joined her on the couch. Selphia grinned and decided to poke him in the shoulder.

This made him stiffen and glare. "Don't touch me, please.."

Selphia frowned. "But you said you were bored." Sephiroth's glare softened a bit, not because he was ashamed or anything, but because he didn't understand the meaning of her poke. "Why'd you poke me?"

Selphia laid on her back, one foot dangling off the couch, the other bent up on the couch, hands behind her head. "Because it seemed like a good idea, but if you're going to be a dink about it and not poke me back then there's no sense in me doing it.." Sephiroth then leaned over and poked her back, on the stomach. Selphia giggled. "Ah! Ticklish!"

A small smile played on the boy's lips and he ran a couple fingers over her belly and she squealed. "This is indeed amusing.." He chuckled a bit to himself, and the two engaged in a tickle war, though it was one-sided because Sephiroth could control his tickle buttons whereas Selphia could not and was left wide open.

"Ah! Ehouch!" She had it with his tickling and ended up kicking him in the face out of sheer reflex. The heel of her foot went right into his jaw, the sickening crack of the lower jaw hitting the upper. He responded by grabbing her ankle and pushed her off the couch, rubbing his jaw. He growled a bit, nobody had ever hurt him, except the doctors and their crazy experiments. His glare burned through Selphia's skull. Sephiroth got up off the couch and grabbed her ankle, lifting the foot high in the air. "Hey! What are you doing!?" Selphia exclaimed with slight worry.

"Nothing.." he grabbed her pinky toe and bent it back. She whimpered in pain, screaming at him to stop it. He didn't stop until the sickening crack was returned. And he let the foot slide out of his hand and onto the floor. Sephiroth knew he could do much, much worse to her, but she was kind of fun, so why destroy that? Triumph spread over his face to see the other in pain, but was not prepared for her to fight back. She pounced on him, knocking them both off the couch to tumble on the floor where she had him pinned.

"I win.." She grinned evilly, as Sephiroth glared at her. "... I will not forget this.."

The door to the breakroom swung open and a shadow cast over the two young ones on the floor. Both looked up to see a tired, overworked and underpaid lab assistant, who went by the name of Fiona. Sephiroth was the first to react. He pushed Selphia off of himself and stood up. Selphia on the other hand wasn't sure what to do. What did this woman want?

"Do you two.." She started, a little irritated she was dragged out of a good night's sleep to look for two brats. "..have any idea what time it is?" She rubbed her hand through her curly long chestnut tresses as a glare set on her face.

The two looked at each other, then at Fiona. Sephiroth was the first to comment. He hated everyone here and really didn't care if they got sleep or not. "Do I give a damn?"

Selphia hid her snicker, as Fiona's face scrunched. The woman reached out, grabbing Sephiroth by the ear, which didn't phase him at all. "I'll show you some respect, you little-"

From behind Fiona came the sound of someone clearing their throat. A taller man with long dark colored hair and glasses appeared out of nowhere and gently laid a hand on her shoulder. "Good job, I see you've found them both," came his soft soothing voice to the woman. Fiona dropped the boy's ear as a slight blush came over her cheeks. The man smiled, caressing her cheek a little. "If you're so worried about looking pretty, you should have said something.." The man's eyes flickered, almost sinfully. Fiona's eyes widened a bit, as her body tensed. "N-No sir.. I.. I didn't mean it like that!" she stuttered.

"Hush, dearest Fiona.." A gentle touch to her lips by a single finger, then a few caressed those large pale lips. ".. Go to bed.. I will see you early tomorrow morning.." A gentle kiss was placed on her cheek and a gentle nudge got her on the way. Selphia was confused but Sephiroth lipped out 'just stay quiet.'

The man entered the room, still dressed from earlier in the day, his labcoat slightly stained with blood. Heck, almost all of his clothing had some type of bloodstain on them. His hair was long and dark grey and could almost pass for pepper with salt sprinkle, if they looked closely enough. The man rarely smiled, always frowning upon those in his care, aside from his aides and assistants. ".. What the hell do you think you're doing?.."

The two lowered their heads. Not even Sephiroth would talk back to this man, no matter how much he wanted to. Selphia glanced at Sephiroth. She could almost see him shaking. Selphia gazed up to the man for only a second before looking at her feet.

"I asked a question!" He snapped, his face turning more vicious. "What the hell were you two doing out of your cells!?"

"Playing.." answered Selphia, bravely as she gave him a look of slight defiance, more of questioning him.

A snort came from the man. "Playing.. Laughter... Joy... Those are all keys to human weakness.. Sephiroth knows this and so should you, Twelve.."

"But.." he continued, stepping into the room with a grin on his face as he looked the young girl over. "..Since I am feeling so generous tonight.. If you want to play.." He glanced to Sephiroth, already formulating the proper punishment for the two of them, but more for the benefit of Sephiroth then the girl. "Sephiroth... I want you to meet your new sparring toy!"

An experiment was going to happen. Sephiroth was actually interacting with another test subject. This would be one for his personal file. But he did not want his 'perfect creation' to have any flaws, like... love.

Sephiroth's eyes widened a bit. "No! Hojo!" He glared up at the man. Those green eyes filled with a thin line of tears.

"Your training starts now.." grinned the man even more. "And you are not to stop until I say so.."

Selphia lay in a bloody pile of flesh and bone against a now blood-soaked wall. Selphia had also been ordered to attack Sephiroth, but she wouldn't lay a hand on him,which had only infuriated Hojo and put more pressure on Sephiroth to beat her more for her insubordination. Sephiroth, next to her, shaking. He apologized to her over and over in his head as each fist landed a punch on her already beaten body. Hojo carefully walked around the two, watching with suppressed glee at the carnage. His pet project was successfully able to follow an order and not shed any tears.

As for the young girl, it would be a different matter. Not only would she learn her lesson of obedience, she could also be used to get Sephiroth to listen better by the means of threats and this type of excersise... That is if she survived the punishment. "That's more then enough Sephiroth.. Very good.. Now I hope you learned your lesson.. And do you understand how pointless it is to do such silly and time consuming things?" A bony male hand gently rested on Sephiroth's shoulder, pulling him away from the girl on the floor. The blood was a very arousing sight to Hojo, but also sickened him as well.

Sephiroth stared at Selphia. His body was numb and his eyes still somewhat widened. He couldn't grasp why this was such a problem. Was she really his so called 'friend' and a weakness? What was this pain he felt in his stomach? Why was he shaking and why did he keep apologizing to her? Hojo softly petted the top of Sephiroth's head in a small gesture of comfort; otherwise he couldn't have cared less. "Don't worry. We'll find you a new sparring partner..."

// I'll never forgive you for this... Hojo... You made me kill her..// Sephiroth's hands clenched as two assistants carelessly picked up the body. A small squeak escaped the young girl's mouth. An eye slowly opened, looking to Sephiroth. His eye's brightened a bit. She was still alive! He thought for sure he would have killed her. Hojo growled in annoyance. "Such a pain in my.." He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Put her somewhere.. It seems we might have a use for her after all.."

It was a shame. Why did such silly problems come back to bite him in the ass? He glanced down to see Sephiroth's 'joy' and growled. "Knock it off, she will still die, so don't celebrate so early.. Now to bed with you.. You have a lot of make-up work to do!"

Even after the months of make-up work, it didn't stop Sephiroth from going to visit Selphia every night. It had gotten so bad to the point, that if Sephiroth couldn't talk to her, he'd maim employees until he could. As the two grew, the more their friendship blossomed. The two acted as if they were attached to the hip. Eventually, their youthfulness turned to that of young teenagers.

Sephiroth was now fifteen, Selphia had recently turned fourteen. It had been another physical for Selphia. Sephiroth was besides her the entire time, making sure she was kept comfortable and that the perverts didn't try anything sexual with the young woman.

Once that was said and over with, the two, who started sharing a cell, walked side by side. Selphia paused to look into one of the cells and sighed, seeing that a young woman had passed on. Sephiroth noticed this as well and carefully snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her into a comfortable embrace. "... We both knew she wouldn't survive... She wouldn't eat... She wouldn't drink.." He said this hoping it would bring some comfort, but Selphia's silence made him cringe.

All Selphia could do was stare into the cell as the nurses and doctors removed the body as if it were a piece of meat. "... Do you..." Selphia started to say, then went silent.

Sephiroth sighed a little. "You might as well say it, Selphia..."

"Do you think... I will die too..?"

How was one supposed to reply to a question such as that? Sephiroth smiled, pulling the young girl a bit closer to him. "Of course not, you're stronger then she was..." He smiled, tilting her chin up so he could gaze into her beautiful blue eyes. "And I would never let them kill you... As I told you before, Selphia, we are in this together, and nothing will ever change that.." The two gazed into each other's eyes for a moment, before pulling away in a small blush.

Sephiroth pulled Selphia close to him so that their hips were hitting each other. He took her by his arm, glaring at a doctor that walked by him. He wanted nothing more then to protect the only friend he had, even if that meant getting her out of here... He would figure out how.

But... The question was, would she be willing to leave him for freedom?

Time passed, and the two lay in Sephiroth's well-furnished cell on the large bed. Selphia was quietly reading poetry as Sephiroth tried to study a layout of the prison. Sephiroth kept glancing over at Selphia, who looked like she was going to crash any minute. He chuckled to himself a bit. It wouldn't be the first time... and probably wouldn't be the last.

Selphia groaned a bit, letting the heavy book flop onto the carpet. She turned over, so she was on her back and stretched. Sephiroth smiled a bit, folding the map up accordingly. "If you're tired.. Why don't you crawl into bed...?"

She looked at him as if he had some enormous zit on his face. "Your... Bed...?"

"Why not, it wouldn't be the first time we had to bunk together... If you want, I can loan you some pajamas.." He smiled a bit, mentally chuckling, and thought how cute she looked when her face turned that bright shade of red. But to his surprise, she declined his offer, stripping down to only the undershorts and bra underneath. Sephiroth bit his bottom lip as his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, but then relaxed. It wasn't the first time he had seen Selphia's body like that.

"Sephiroth... You... All right?" Selphia couldn't figure out what his problem was. It wasn't the first time he had seen her in nothing but the undergarments. She shrugged and crawled under the nice warm sheets, her nostrils flooded with that special, soft, male-kind of scent. She blushed a little, snuggling into the pillow and curling up with the sheets. For some reason, she felt quite content to sleep.

Sephiroth really didn't know what to do now. He felt anxious to join her, his body was reacting in strange ways he had never felt before, and he didn't like it... It was as if he had no control. A primal instinct of humanity was showing... In more ways then one. But he settled a bit and joined her, after stripping himself down to a pair of boxers. His arms instinctively reached out for Selphia, pulling her close to his chest.

He wanted to hold her, wanted to feel her skin pressed up against his. Yes... That was what his body was screaming. His heartbeat quickened, hearing a soft sigh escape from her lips. That was another thing he noticed; her lips seemed puffy. Was this his eyes playing tricks? No... To him, it seemed she was almost angelic. His angel. Yes, he decided, from now on this was his angel. No one else could have his angel.

// I will always be here for you, my angel..// He listened to her breathing, as she had fallen into a light sleep He smiled, nuzzling his face into her hair, enjoying that sweet scent she had. Sephiroth, really wasn't sure what to make of these feelings. He had never experienced them before. Selphia was of great importance, his treasure that needed to be protected.

But their moment of sheer bliss was shattered, a few nurses came in, along with some guards, and pulled Sephiroth and Selphia away from each other. Selphia woke up the minute she felt herself being pulled away from her comfort and warmth. Sephiroth's tempered flared, and he growled. "Let go of her!" He yelled, pulling against the physical restraints of the two guards holding him.

And it was made known who had separated these two. It was none other then Hojo, with a smirk dancing across his aged face. "Sephy-chan, you know I can't allow this to go on. The woman is poisoning your mind.." He gently patted Sephiroth on the right cheek. "I can't let that happen.." He then turned his attention to Selphia. He grinned and grabbed her chest roughly, causing her to jerk.

"Leave her alone!" Sephiroth screamed near a command and plea. "Don't hurt her.." His voice softened. He lowered his head in defeat. "What do you want, Hojo..? Why can't you leave us alone..?"

Hojo removed his hands from Selphia, his curiosity perked once again. "Sephiroth, are you to say you'd do anything for this woman...?"

"Sephiroth.." Selphia spoke up once she regained composure. "... Don't... You don't have to protect me.."

"Let him go.." Hojo flicked his wrist, and the guards let Sephiroth go. Hojo turned his attention back to Selphia, smiling. "... It seems.." he started, gently running a hand under her chin, forcing her to look up at him. She blushed in shame as she saw the face of a frightened fifteen-year old reflected in Hojo's glasses. "That... My project has feelings for you..." He let her chin drop and fully turned to Sephiroth.

A gleam in Hojo's eye was never good; the man was an abuser and a sadist. " Sephiroth, you know what women are for, right?"

Sephiroth nodded, he was taught this long before Selphia arrived. "... Pleasure.."

Hojo grinned. "Exactly!" He sounded almost enthusiastic, as he took a seat in a minor plush chair, he nodded to the guards holding Selphia and tossed her on the bed. Hojo watched as Sephiroth reacted to her whimper, and those sick wheels in his head began to turn. "Why don't you go comfort her...?' He suggested, almost, too enthusiastically. Sephiroth started to walk over to the bed, but stopped mid step. Hojo chuckled. "It is all right, Sephiroth... Go and comfort her like any good gentleman would do.."

Sephiroth appraoched the bed, his eyes locked onto the frightened Selphia's. Carefully, he slipped himself onto the bed. She laid down against the bed, legs clenched together. She felt vulnerable and scared, with no idea of what Sephiroth would do next. He pulled her close to his chest and she received her answer. "It's all right..." He whispered into her ear, pulling her tighter.

Hojo would have clapped in excitement, but was too busy writing this interaction between the couple down. "Very good... Soothe her, let her know your there for her..." Hojo dismissed the other staff members quite quickly. He wanted this plan to work out perfectly. He did not waste the valuable time and resources to perfecting a mate that would stand up to the power and strength of his greatest achievement, only to have it fail. "Now, undress her.."

Both froze on the spot. Sephiroth's eyes glazed over at the thought of seeing her totally nude. Selphia wasn't too thrilled about the idea of it at all, and she shook her head "no" quite quickly. Her body tensed, when she felt the shoulder strap of her bra, carefully being pushed down her shoulder, exposing her thin silky smooth shoulder. Sephiroth seemed to be in a hungered trance as he ghosted his lips over the delicate skin, kissing softly.

His eyes seemed to glaze over more with just the mere sample of virgin flesh... Untouched, clean. Yes, she was perfect, and she would be all his... "..I want you.." he growled out a bit, pulling the other strap down, and moving long hair out of the way, as he repeated what was done to the other shoulder.

But something bothered him. She was very tense, her body seemed cold to him. He went to gaze up into her eyes and was met with tears, fear, and a tinge of hatred.

And then it hit him... What he was doing, was wrong. "... I thought..." Selphia was holding back her tears. ".. You said you'd... Protect me..." She gazed up into his face, those eyes of a young frightened girl quickly changed into those of an angry woman. "You swore to me you would!"

"Sephiroth!" Hojo hissed. "Stop this fooling around and do as I say... Now!"

Sephiroth closed his eyes tightly, knowing that his respect for Selphia would only be second to following Hojo's orders... What if he were to hurt her for not listening to him? What would he do then..? "Forgive me..." He whispered as he unfastened her front opening bra... Then, something struck him aside the face. He had opened his eyes in surprise to see Selphia had struck him aside the face. Her left hand had something handing off the fourth and fifth fingernail... It was skin.

He glanced down to her chest, where a few droplets of his blood had started to fall, and he touched the side of his face, she had clawed him so hard she broke skin. That wasn't right, she was his friend... Why should she have to be hurt because he was too big of a chicken shit to stand up to Hojo. He was better then that weak lab faggot who created him.

".. No.." Sephiroth sat up, turning his growing pissed off gaze to the doctor. His pupils had become small cat-like slits, Sephiroth growled, asserting himself as the dominate one.

Hojo sighed, then snapped his fingers, the two were once again pulled apart. But this time, Selphia was being dragged out of the room. Sephiroth's eyes widened, no... He wouldn't... He couldn't!! "Selphia!!" screamed Sephioth, as he fought against the guards, reaching out a hand to her. Selphia was too in shock to be with it, and was quietly led out. Hojo chuckled, and then laughed heartily, but paused to look at the pathetic excuse that had crumpled to the floor. "... You had your chance..."

Sephiroth glared at him, his fists tightening. ".. I will kill you... And I will make sure you suffer greatly!"

Hojo merely laughed. "And after what you did, who says she would want you back...?" And with that, he left, lab assistants following. The cell door was closed and locked. Sephiroth bared his teeth, clenching his eyes closed, but one small tear managed to escape. And he screamed as loud as he could, because not only did he mess up his orders and disobeyed.. His punishment was losing someone he cared about... His best friend.

It had been a few months after that night. Sephiroth became the star of Hojo's projects. The more mature the boy grew, the more freedoms he was granted. No longer was he shoved in some tiny little cell with food coming in only once a day. He was given a place of his own, although he was still within eyeshot of Hojo and the other nitwits. But it was freedom for Sephiroth, and at the tender age of self discovery, it made well for him. Though, at nights, he would lie awake in thought as to what happened to his friend, Selphia. Nightmares of that night had haunted him for the last two years. Blood, screaming, crying... and Selphia, lying in a heap of blood and flesh at his feet.

Sephiroth flopped on a small blue couch, running a hand through his hair. White cloth had been replaced by a pair of black jeans and a cotton shirt. The boyish distinctions of being fifteen was now replaced by little stubbles of silver-white facial hair. His body was sculpted to the near perfection of a professional bodybuilder, but still managed to hold the scrawniness of a teenager. His bangs were long and hugged to his tight cheekbones like a silver blanket on each side. Mako green eyes glistened from behind long eyelashes. He was in a sense, perfect. Perfect hair, perfect teeth, perfect manners. He was well known for being quite the flirt at the tender age of fifteen.

Even with the fame and his recent position into the ranks of the army, he felt empty. He was sad most of the time, but kept it hidden behind a mask of perfection and pride. During the day he is a star! Rising in the ranks to becoming General, at night he is a drinker, party goer and even a ladies' man.

All of it however was to hide the pain of that night. She had been his best friend and yet he let someone come between them. She had a life, too and he had ruined it for her. Those mako green eyes slowly closed, and a tear fell. He missed Selphia.

Sephiroth opened his eyes, staring up at the blank white ceiling. He glared at it. "God damn you.." He hissed. "Why won't you leave me alone! It wasn't my fault!" The ceiling stared at him, not answer, just being a ceiling. Sephiroth rose up from the couch, pacing back and forth. He paused to gather a bit of brandy from a hidden stock under the couch. "Joy, happiness, friendship are all weakness of the human mind.." He repeated to himself as he walked to a large bay window, overlooking the courtyard of his prison.

He slowly sipped on the brandy, watching the pathetic humans work their lives away. Sephiroth scratched at his face, none too happy about the stubble and would shave them away later. His interest landed on an incoming medical transport as it pulled into the yard. "Looks like Hojo is going to be playing God again.." He snorted taking in more of the brownish liquid. He was now only half-paying attention to a body tube being rolled out.

In the courtyard, Hojo and another assistant of his walked out to the body tube. Hojo picked up the clipboard alongside the body tube and read over the charts. A wicked grin came over his face. "It seems the Mako treatments have been working well.." He tucked the clipboard back in it's place and wiped a hand over the condensation that appeared over a small porthole window. Inside was the sleeping face of a young woman, no older than 14. "Welcome home, number Twelve.." His hands ran over the body tube in interest. It had been a while since they last met and he could not wait to crack the tube open and see her somewhat developed body, ready to be played with at his command. Hojo nodded to his assistant to push the body into the building. Hojo glanced up, seeing the face of his successful project peering down onto the world.

Sephiroth could feel the glass shatter in his hand. Another victim ready to be turned into something just for the peer enjoyment of watching others suffer. ".. Fucking sadist.." Sephiroth turned away from the window, closing the heavy black curtains, drawing the room into a quiet darkness. "Fuck you..." He growled, glancing down to his hand. There were pieces of glass stuck at odd angles, blood dripped softly and the sting of alcohol as it lay in a coat over the wound glared back at him. Sephiroth set to work, picking the bloody glass out of his hand.


	2. Chpter 2

Chapter 2 Return to me my Angel

"Wake up!" A slap of hand against cheekbone. A pair of Mako blue eyes fluttered open, before glaring. Hojo grinned a bit, checking to see if the restraints were tight enough to hold the super human down. "It's nice to see you after all these months, Selphia.."

The young woman smirked a bit. "Yeah, and you're still ugly.. At least that gives me some joy.."

"And I could have left you at some wayside in that little 'box' of yours to rot.. But today is a very special day.." he cupped her face, leaning down to get a better look at her, fingers caressed behind her ears. "You remember Sephiroth don't you...?"

Her eyes widened for a second then narrowed. "What did you do to him!"

An index finger gently rested on her lips. "He's fine.. Don't worry yourself..." Hojo smiled, almost caring. "I would never let anything happen to him, or you, for that matter... Now, you're as important to me as you were to him.." His hands left her face. "Moving on, today is a special day.. For Sephiroth is growing into the fine soilder, as he should be, and you.." He paused to look her over, licking a corner of his mouth. "Are growing into a fine woman... Another year older for Sephiroth, and a little gift to assure his loyalty stays with me.."

"... Has anyone told you... That you talk way too much for your own good?" Selphia asked, pretending to give a damn. She wished that irritating voice would stop. Her head was pounding, and she could think of many other places she could be.. But being here, that was torture. "Now if you don't mind getting to the point..?"

"You are going to be given to Sephiroth. Isn't that wonderful.? Finally you can be with him, he can be with you.. You two kiss, you do whatever.. And go home happy."

"... What's the catch...?"

"There is none!" He chuckled a bit. "Well... Maybe one small little tiny detail I may or may not of left out... You are to be given to him as a birthday gift, up until you start making offspring in that little body of yours! Then it's back to me so I can have more test subjects.."

Selphia growled. "I refuse! You may have control over Sephiroth but you hold no control over me!" With that she started to fight against the restraints of the table, letting the metal cut into her wrists, which only made it worse on her. "Try as hard as you might, Selphia, but those are Titanium... There's no way you'll be breaking out of those anytime soon." A simple pat on her head, more of an insult, was all the comfort the dear doctor was willing to provide.

Selphia sighed a bit, thinking of how this could get any worse. "Well.. Let's see the only way this could get worse is if a bee came in here and decided to sting... Annoyance since I hate bees.. Or if Sephiroth saw me like this.." Since she could not free herself, and she was still a little tired from being woken up, she closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep. There would be no sense of trying to leave to find Sephiroth if she was going to meet him in a couple of hours.

It was a nice summer day. The cherry trees were shedding their petals, making the grand courtyard of the Dander Estate look like an endless field of pink. Selphia was looking at herself in a small koi pond. Short blackish-brown hair and blue eyes peered back at her through her seven-year old face. Her peach dress was spotted with dirt and flowers from romping around with her two cats. She reached up to touch her hair, feeling the curls held with hairspray and pins. She felt like a doll.

Siting next to her was a stuffed animal, a blue teddy bear with black eyes. Around her were the petals, swirling around, landing, flying. But it was only her in this paradise of innocence. She sighed and arose from the ground, but the second she did, her paradise changed. Everything was ablaze! The mansion, the plants, everything. Men in coats could be seen looking for her and she knew she had to run, she had to hide and get away from it all. The shrieks of her family in the distant background, slowly being muffled by the trees. Selphia clutched her hands over her ears so she couldn't hear it.

"Somebody help me!!" She screamed into the cold night air, managed to get away from those after her by running into the forest. It began to rain almost on cue as she tried to struggle for shelter. And she found it in a pile of overturned rocks, just enough for her. Selphia felt like she was alone in hell, she was tired and hungry. ".. Anybody.." she toned to a whisper. No one came, and she started to cry, drawing her knees up to her face.

Sephiroth wiped some sweat from his face, positioning the katana close to his body, blade out. And with a blink of an eye he had successfully cut through two reinforced steel walls. He ran through the open field of dead ground, as laser turrets came out of the ground and started to shoot at him. He barely had time to avoid them as he leapt up high in the air with the turrets following his every move. A few managed to graze him on the way down, but he didn't have time to worry about petty cuts as he moved with great speed to one of the turrets, cutting it down to size with one easy strike.

This was repeated over and over again until he stood in a field of broken items. He panted, falling to the ground and slammed his sword into it. Just a few minutes to catch his breath from this hell. It was over 120 degrees in the desert training area and he decided this would of been a perfect day for thick clothing. The sound of buzzing caught his attention as his high-toned vision caught some things, moving in a 'V' formation, coming right at him! He picked up his katana and charged them head-on...

The training went on, cruel as it was essential, for five hours until the teenager was panting on the ground, cut and bleeding like a sorry dog that had been kicked too many times. Something buzzed, and the simulation was cancelled. A medical team went out to where Sephiroth lay and started to dress him and put him onto a stretcher. The world buzzed about his head, as fatigue and lack of water, took its toll on the warrior. In the distance he could barely make out the form of President ShinRa screaming at Hojo for something. Sephiroth laughed, enjoying what little peace there was. Then there was darkness and the young man blacked out.

It was a little bit later, he wasn't really sure what time it was. From what he could see the sun had set. Lazily and slightly groggily, Sephiroth sat up. He rubbed his head a bit and cracked his neck. His days had always ended like this, he works, then plays, then falls asleep and then it was back to the same boring routine. But today had felt a little different. It was as if something from the past was nagging at him.

An old friend's voice... Her laugh... Her smile, those eyes. Had it really been so long that he had almost forgotten abou her? No. It hadn't. His friend, Selphia, number twelve, whatever anyone wanted to call her was still out there somewhere, and he was going to find her. But for some strange reason... It felt like she was already there...

His eyes lingered on the body tube he had seen in the courtyard a few months ago. It seemed to taunt him and he wasn't too keen on being taunted. Sephiroth got up off the bed and went over to it, circling it carefully. Everything in his mind was screaming that the person here was the one and only Selphia. Something shiny caught his attention. It was a piece of hair.

He pulled it out of the tube, turning it over in his fingertips, too thin to be his, and too long to be that of any other woman here... Then, it hit him. This tube, yes... He sniffed it slightly, a familiar scent, but hours old... His heart raced. It was Selphia's scent! Two years of being apart, and she was this close. He chuckled a bit to himself, relaizng how stupid and careless Hojo was getting.

chuckled, holding the piece of hair up to the light. "So... Your hair has turned silver.." Sephiroth's eyes glistened, thinking back to that night of cuddling. "... I bet... You're beautiful..." He chuckled a little, fingers wrapping around the small piece of Selphia he was able to hold. Inside, mentally, he felt so happy... Since that night, it had felt like a part of him died... However, the renewed hope that he had found his friend made him almost laugh out loud.

Chapter 3 Away to Fight the War.


	3. Chapter 3

_The days had come and gone quite quickly... Shin Ra experienced a heightened growth in their SOILDER division. Many young men applied to be a part of something great, to be an army of one. And as Shin Ra's power grew from something as small as an electric company, to an all-out multi-research and development agency, to the world's leading power. Anyone who was anyone had something in tie with the mighty company. Sephiroth's power grew, and so did his fame. The young man was a spokesmanl for Shin Ra and for SOILDER. He was admired by those under and over him, feared by those that crossed him and was slowly becoming the top dog of the world. Then, came a challenger for the world that stood in Shin Ra's way of conquering the world. Religion. _

_The Wutari, an ancient race consisting of those who believed themselves to be tied to their two gods and had shown the world their power, had a heavy religious influence over most of the populous. Shin Ra wanted to wipe them all off the Earth. Those high up wanted to see the downfall of the Wutai. With Shin Ra's power, technology, and superior fighters, they called war upon the small nation. This lead to a six-year war. For those called to action, it was a dream come true, but for those who opposed the war, they demonstrated peacefully.. until they mysteriously 'disappeared.' _

Sephiroth growled, slashing away at what was once a human being, a Wutai soilder. Many others fell into the earth, as Sephiroth's team made it's way through hte dense growth of a bamboo forest. There were a few young SOILDER in his team, about five, and two First-Class. Sephiroth paused for a second, knowing that his group would be safe, for now. The others followed in Sephiroth's example. Except for one. His name was Jackson from Rocket Town, a blinde haired green eyed youthful, no older then 17. "Our orders were to meet up with Blue Squad... Sir.." The boy had a slight problem with taking orders from a younger man.

Sephiroth placed his katana in its sheath, giving the man a death glare. "Jackson... You really are becoming a sorry bitch. I know what we are to do, but if you want to go ahead, be my guest. I don't need your headache any longer..."

The others were too tired to argue, as it was over 110 degrees. It was hot and sticky and any break they could get was well-deserved. The look Sephiroth gave Jackson really didn't change at all, he knew he could win this war all by himself.. He was the best of all these sorry slackers. "Any other complaints...?"

Jackson snorted and mumbled something. Sephiroth's ear twitched as the others chuckled, then Jackson was silenced by Sephiroth's Katana going through his head. Sephiroth grinned just a bit. "The next time you insult me, little boy, say it louder..." Sephiroth removed the blade from the dying officer's head, re-sheathing it. "Come on... Let's go.."

With that, Sephiroth took lead once again, walking through the thick bamboo brush, his trenchcoat billowing behind him. He was so sick of all the asses and of all the complaints they had with him... He could easily kill them all if he wanted to. And although Sephiroth disliked admitting it, he needed help in order to win this stupid war.

It was all chatter and reunion as the group came into base camp. It was about high noon, and fatigue and hunger were shown clearly on Sephiroth's face... Without much word, he separated from his unit and made a brisk walk to the under bunker that held housing for his comrades and himself. About this time of day, many were sleeping, enjoying what time they could get before going back out. Sephiroth relished how cool it was belowground; one could almost get used of such a luxury.

He made his way into his private, small, sorry excuse for living quarters. There really wasn't much to his room, only a cot, pillow and his laptop. Sephiroth threw off his coat and picked up his laptop, flicking it open. All over his screen were reports of new recruits coming in. He was going to kill the uppers for giving him a temporary general position. Sephiroth's eyes skimmed each file with very little interest. He yawned softly, bored out of his mind. He glanced up to the concrete ceiling... He needed company. He wasn't bored really, he was just a lonely guy.

Sephiroth went into the pocket of his leather pants and pulled out Selphia's tattered and failed hair that he had found on the body tube. "Hey babe..." he purred at it softly. "The longer I'm away from you the more frustrated I get... This war's starting to tear at my nerves! there is no end to the bloodshed, the rapes and screams of captive females..." His conversation was interrupted by a hard knock at the door. Sephiroth growled, putting the hair back into it's home. "This had better be good..."

It was a guard. His face was hidden behind a helmet, like almost all of them. Sephiroth growled. "Get on with it..."

"Teams 8-10 have come in... Seven causalities. Team 9 had been rescued from enemy hands by 16-" Sephiroth cut the guard off by standing up. His voice was annoying right now, and for some reason he couldn't have given a shit less about those idiots and failures. "... And I should care why...?"

The guard wasn't too surprised by the heartess General's reaction. It was the same for every report. "... Team 8 had a first-class female with them.."

"Is that all...? They sent a woman to do a man's job? Well... Doesn't surprise me, any male can be easily distracted by tits and a pussy..." Sephiroth pushed past the guard. "What do you want me to do? Go out there and let me give her a blow or something...?" The guard followed Sephiroth, handing the general the list of casualties. "Well... She is-" Again cut off by Sephiroth's behavior, he dropped the clipboard. His Mako green eyes were wide in shock, and horror... His hand reached out, grabbing the guard by the throat and slammed him against the wall. "Where is the one called Selphia!"

The guard squeaked a bit, trying to keep his nerve. ".. She -she She checked out of the hospital...! After that I don't know! I don't keep track of stupid bitches!"

Sephiroth dropped the guard and made a brisk walk, but the closer he got to the stairs, it became a run... Selphia... A commander!? When did this happen without him knowing! Had he been that observed in his work to not even realize she was in his war!?

Sephiroth burst out of the metal door, leading to the bright outside world. He ignored the strange looks and glances from his comrades. White silver hair hair flowing and a look that could freeze anyone in their tracks. He went through each part of the base at top speed, trying to find her, but every attempt ended in failure, and made him ever the more pissed... When he found that bitch he was gonna reprimand her so badly she would not be leaving his side for all eternity! How dare a lower class SOLDIER pull 'hide and seek' on him!

Meanwhile, Selphia was content to sit in the Chocobo pen. Her arm was poorly cast, her head was bandaged, still bleeding. Her leg looked like it had been set with pins, but she'd removed it. She was leaning against a tree, listening to the Chocobos talk. One was sitting by her, a beautiful black chocobo, a very rare breed. Selphia softly pet the large chicken softly, smiling...

It was the safest place to hide from General White Demon for now. As far as she was concerned, the father away, the better. She didn't want to see Sephiroth again for fear she'd start falling in love with him again; then she would have to fulfill Hojo's promise of bearing kids for the sake of the Jenova project... Super warriors to defend the planet... More like make a profit, she scoffed. She wouldn't be used...

Her arm moved a little, she groaned in pain, which made the chocobo sniff her softly. Selphia smiled to the giant bird. "It's okay.. I'm fine.." She would never understand why some animals would come to the aid of an injured person... Maybe it was primal instinct that kept them the way they were.. Whatever the reason... It was nice to be wanted and loved..

//You know you're in trouble..// A voice echoed in her head, which made her jump. She glanced to the chocobo, but it was off in its own world again. Carefully, she stood up painfully. Once she was on her feet, she made her way back to the barn. //He's looking for you... And you pissed him off.// Came the voice again. Selphia looked about, but saw no one...

"I really should take a vacation after this..." She held her head, feeling light-headed. She could feel the blood soaking out of the bandage; there was no time to worry about a flesh wound, no matter how much her head pounded...

Selphia took a turn into the barn. "Oh fuck..."

Sephiroth had entered the Chocobo barn, among the smell of birds and their... Items... He could catch that Lavender scent.. She was close. For some reason, he wasn't so angry anymore... Was it the thrill of his prey being close? Or was it the thought of holding her near him again and knowing she's real. His ear twitched when he heard the door leading to the pen slide a bit. His eyes softened, almost in pity.. White silver hair stained with fresh blood. She was limping and her right arm was in a cast.

For a split second, he wanted revenge, find the people who did this to what was his... But that wouldn't get either of them anywhere. Their eyes met each other, and he had a feeling, with her look, she was going to run. And he was right...

He grinned evilly, eyes glistening. Sephiroth had her pinned in mere seconds against a pile of hay. His lower body pressed against hers, mostly to keep her there.. Again, their eyes met, a slight blush crawled up on his cheeks... When did she have...

Selphia brought up her leg and nailed him. The General didn't flinch, but pressed himself a bit harder against her. "Going for a Court martial, Commander..?"

"Sexual Assault, General.." She growled, trying to stare him down... Gods! What happened to that baby face! He was... All man, an all-powerful general... The rumors were true about him... He was beautiful, smart... Well, okay, smart never met Sephiroth's quota... But... strong... and... lean... And his muscles... Her mind couldn't register; lack of blood to her head had made her slightly dizzy. Could she fight him off in her condition...?

Sephiroth growled. "I am ordering you to stop resisting me..." It was a simple command, but it seemed more of a plead than that. Selphia swore it had to have been this splitting headache, or the blood loss. "You're running around playing hide and seek with injuries that need better medical attention. I will not lose anyone, even if she's an idiot, to something like this." Hs fingers gently ran over the blood-soaked bandage before he removed it.

He growled, more in self anger, then anything. She'd taken a heavy hit to the head and the bleeding wouldn't clot itself. Sephiroth clenched his hands into the hay to hold back his lashing he'd gladly give any other person under his thumb who would have been this stupid to run around with injuries like this. Then again.. why did he care, she was just another lackey under this watch. What she did should not have been bothering him so much...

He got off Selphia, snorting slightly. "Fine, go on and die.. End up in some unmarked grave for all I care.. " Sephiroth went to turn away, but her sudden collapse as she tried to get up caught his attention. He watched her try to get up again, then sighed in slight irritation when she couldn't. He picked her up, flinging her over his shoulder. "I'm sorry Selphia..."

She blinked. "What are you sorry for? As far as I'm concerned we both got ourselves into that mess.. I mean aside from making you run all over the place.."

He sighed. "No, I'm sorry for not... Portecting you.. Like I promised.. Things are going to be diffrent now.. The second that transport comes your going.." Selphia blinked. "Oh hell no, you are not putting me on tat transport and sending me back to your psychopathic father!"

"He isn't my father!" Selphia could feel Sephiroth cringe. "God... No..." He breathed a bit, taking her out of the barn and out into the open. Selphia sighed heavily, knowing exactly what would happen.. She was waiting for someone to come up and ask Sephiroth exactly what happened to her.

The two could feel the eyes of SOLDIERs on them, Sephiroth merely grunted, pushing past those who dare even ask. For now, the two had two wars to fight; one for the country, and one for themselves. Both had impossible odds, and the outcomes could be devistating... But one hoped, at least, the other would stay and take the beating with them... While the other wanted nothing more then to be out and have him or her back in his arms.


End file.
